


I found myself within a forest dark

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Hell yeah secret agent au for dmc, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Twincest, i won't pretend I know what I'm writing about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: In which Vergil is a hot librarian and Dante is a secret agent, who also works as a barista.Vergil knows only about barista part.





	1. Day 1: The day went from good to terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the thing.  
> Beta: Originblue  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originblue

Vergil loves his work. 

He gets to be surrounded by books all day and if it's a lazy day like every Monday is he even has time to read some of them. Segregating and putting books back in their rightful place is calming and makes his inner perfectionist proud and content. Most of the students respect the sanctum that is the Holy Grounds of the library.

He really loves his job. Under the condition that it's not Friday. He then _hates_ it with a burning passion.

It's Friday! The day when those gremlins suddenly realise they need to return books, _borrow_ books, finish their projects or photocopy their notes five minutes before closing the library for the day and for the whole weekend.

He just wants to go home! He wants to get inside, feed the cat he adopted together with Dante, a russian blue cat named Yamato, start on making dinner for them both, drink some wine and maybe have a long and lazy make out session with his brother if he's even home. Is it _really_ too much to ask?

The worst part is that Vergil _knows_ he has to cater to every last one of those students and their whims, because his boss, Mundus, is a jerk and a cold bastard and he's not afraid to make him do it. Maybe the man isn't the worst boss to work with, but Vergil still can't help but despise him on every Hell Day. His boss is merciless. And for some reason both Dante and Nevan, his co librarian, say that Mundus has a thing for him. As if he's going to believe them.

Nevan is pretty easy to work with. She does her share of work, and even if she's not fully professionally clothed, she takes those students who are full of hormones away from him, so he's never saying anything about that. He even alerts her when higher ups are coming and she's flirting with some older pupils. He can talk with her about poetry. She's nice to Dante, even if she flirts with him a little too much for his tastes. There's basically no reason to dislike Nevan.

When they finally, _finally_ were able to kick out the last student, Vergil takes his jacket and bag, and he can finally go home, eat something and take a shower. Maybe Dante will make him his favourite coffee, flat white with a shot of caramel. There are advantages when your brother works part time as a barista, even if Vergil swore to never go into the coffee shop the younger man works in. The owner of this place is a son of a bitch and Vergil hopes he'll one day die tragically and painfully.

After twenty minutes of walk and a bus ride, he's finally in front of a small home, the one they both inherited after their late parents. He comes inside and before he can even close the doors, Yamato is next to him, rubbing against his legs.

"Hello there" said Vergil closing the door and he started petting the cat.

He can't smell the coffee in the air, so that means his (emotional support) brother is not home. That's fine, he said he'd be away for some time, something about helping in the other coffee shop from the chain he works in. At the very least they pay for his stay and his meals, so their financial balance is not suffering.

"Now, time to feed you, don't you think Yamato?"

The cat enthusiastically runs to the kitchen, where her bowls are and waits until Vergil has packed them full of food and changed the old water for fresh.

His evening was going like most of the evenings when Dante's not home, he ate alone by the table, then he went to take a shower, and after that he turned on the TV to watch some boring movie while drinking a glass of wine. A nice, quiet evening.

At least until some _woman barged in and started screaming at him_.

His day immediately went from mildly good to terrible.

"What do you think you're doing Dante! I come back from my vacation and the first thing I notice is you are not in the agency! We have a mission to break up a criminal organisation and you're lazing around?!"

What?

"I am not Dante."

"That's weak even for you—"

Suddenly the woman stops, as if she remembers something. And in that moment a young man _also_ comes through the doors almost as if he owns the place (he probably doesn't think that, judging from the panic that's written on his face).

"Miss Lady, mister Redgrave was kidnappe— Oh no."

"Oh shit. Oh fuck, Dante will _kill_ me when he hears about this."

"Did you just scream at the _civilian_?"

"I thought he was Dante! It's not my fault if the bear of a man talks about his brother as if he's talking about his husband more often than not!"

"Why are you so sure Mr Redgrave will hears about this?"

"Are you kidding me? If he" Lady points at Vergil "Doesn't tell him about that, then someone else will surely do it. Dante is scarily good at information gathering."

Vergil feels the rage of God raising in him. Who the fuck do they think they are? They firstly broke into his home, then this "Lady" screamed at him as if there was no tomorrow, and _now_ they _dare_ to ignore him? He definitely wasn't having that. Not in his _own home_.

He proudly comes close to them, crosses his arms over his chest and _waits_. It always works on the students and his peers, it will also work on them. There is only one person alive that is not bothered by it, and that someone is Dante.

They evidently feel the change of atmosphere, because they stop arguing between themselves and slowly, ever so slowly look at Vergil.

"Now you will tell me _what, for the love of God is happening._ "

The younger man trembles before his might, while the woman just looks at him as if she was bored. Vergil's dislike for her only deepend.

"We-well miss Lady, you, as you said, 'fucked up' now you're going to take responsibility for that and explain it to him. And to mister Morrison too, he'll be pissed."

Lady sighs and sends a murderous look at her colleague. She then starts talking, sounding as if she were truly bored and asks God what she has done to deserve all of this. 

"Come with us then."

"Why do you think I'll go with you, pray tell."

"Because otherwise I'll tell you nothing. We can't talk about those things here."

On one hand, he really doesn't want to go. He prefers to be in a place where he has any advantage he can get, instead of somewhere unknown. On the other hand, they won't start talking here. Besides they know Dante and it seems that at least the woman is his friend, so they probably won't do anything to him.

Wait, didn't that guy said something about Dante being _kidnapped_?

He comes with them. Fuck any dangers of coming with strangers, it's about _his brother and the love of his life._

"Let me get my jacket and boots first."


	2. Day 2: Okay, but when I'll get the answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta-ed

They stop at the coffee shop Dante works.

Oh no. On no, no, no, no, _no_.

Vergil _swore_ he will never go to this place as long as the owner of this place is still among the living. The man is a jackass. He hates him. The owner talks even _more_ than Dante, which is truly an accomplishment, is stupid and Vergil has no idea how he is able to upkeep such a high position in this coffee shop in the first place. But the biggest offence is that the owner spilled coffee on Vergil's favourite book when he was waiting for Dante to finish his shift around twenty years ago. 

He will _never_ forgive him for that. 

At the very least it seems Lady and that guy don't expect him to actually go inside. The pair goes in, and from the outside Vergil can hear Lady's rather loud voice:

"Oi, kiddo! Dante got lost in the forest and we could use some help!"

A cover name for kidnapping? Not a bad idea. 

That woman really has to have powerful lungs if she's screaming at everyone so easily without choking or hurting her throat. 

A few minutes later from the coffee shop Lady emerges with some kid that seems to have a permanent scowl on his face. He can't be older than twenty five and Vergil could see some black and red shapes under his dress shirt. 

A tattoo? Or one of those skin-tight shirts. But if so, why would Vergil see it only on the right arm? No, it's definitely a tattoo. 

He's got the same white hair, pale skin and light eyes as Vergil and Dante. He maybe is an albino. Probably. Teenagers starts painting their hair in a lot of weird colors these days. He's quite sure he saw a girl with a rainbow on her head at least once in the library. 

"What the old man did this time? And who's that?" The new person gestures at Vergil. 

"That would be Dante's elder brother."

A second of silence and the man signs. 

"How is that it's usually _you_ with the big fuck-ups, while Dante does a shit ton of small ones?"

Lady refuses to answer that question, instead she crosses her arms over the chest and looks to the side, not meeting younger's eyes. 

Vergil thinks he likes this kid. 

Then he sees that all three of the people he travels with are a little tense. They try to hide it of course, but the nervous atmosphere is still there. Lady's hand twitches every so often to her pocket, the new kid (apparently named Nero) scratches his nose every so often, the last guy who still hasn't told him his name looks around nervously every few minutes. 

On one hand, Vergil can't blame them, he's nervous too. His brother was _kidnapped_ by someone and they are just concerned about that dumbass just like Vergil himself is. On the other hand though, he feels their nervousness isn't caused only by that. There's something more to it. 

Before Vergil can read into the situation more, they're getting into the car again and Vergil has to stop watching them like a hawk. Instead he is going to pretend he's above them all and it certainly isn't like they're probably armed while he himself is not so they have every advantage they could dream of over him.

He probably should have taken Dante's advice to carry something sharp or explosive on him at all times. Or a pepper spray. But as always, hindsight is twenty twenty in that kind of situations. 

They arrive to some building after ten minute ride. It looks pretty mundane, in Vergil's humble opinion. There is nothing interesting there, no plant, no tree, not even a rock, nothing. Boring. He would probably walk by this place without a second glance. 

When they walked in it still didn't look too impressive. Sure, the long hall has some couches and armchairs, some plants here and there, rather light painted walls, but overall it isn't so much different from a normal city hall lobby. 

They walk by it, pointedly ignoring some obnoxious guy who tries to get Lady's attention and a woman that looks almost exactly like Eva comes to them. 

No, not almost exactly, thinks Vergil. That woman has sharper face, while mother's was more round, her hair are straight opposed to Eva's soft curls, the eyes are that tidbit darker than his mother's. Besides, she wears absolutely scandalous clothes, which Eva would never put on herself. 

Vergil is sure if only Nevan was allowed, she too would wear leather pants and corset. Or she would completely bypass the corset or any top for that matter. And changed the pants to skirt, she's more of sexy dresses no pants person. Why the hell does he know so much about Nevan's fashion choices anyway? 

The woman starts to speak:

"Have you heard already about—" she stops talking and looks at Vergil. "Lady, what have you done?" 

"Why are you automatically assuming I have something to do with that?"

The of way to describe blonde's face is 'The Look'. 

"Okay, I might've screamed at him thinking he's Dante."

The woman sighs and offers her hand to Vergil. He shakes it and with a mild surprise he notes the blonde's strength. 

"I'm Trish. I usually work with Lady, but often enough I have joint missions with Dante."

"Vergil. And I would really like to finally know what does all of it means."

"You didn't tell him?" Trish asks, surprised. 

"We had no idea if the home is secure."

"Not secure. Dante's home. Yeah. Sure. Do you think I'll fall for this? This guy, as ridiculous as he's behaving, is probably the most paranoid person alive."

Vergil has to agree with that. 

One would have thought that the elder twin would be more paranoid about things, and it was true for some time after their mother's death, at least until Dante beat into his head with a magazine it's not useful for Vergil, this hypocrite. He was just as on the edge as Vergil was, Dante just hid it better than his brother. And was a little less obvious with it. 

Like when he put away enough money to buy and install a really expensive fire protection system. Or how he soundproofed their home at some point. Or how he got the anti theft alarms (which had to be disabled because Yamato, the little minx, was constantly setting them off when she wanted to wake them up. Such a smart cat. Vergil loves and adores her). 

"Fine. Do you really think he would let us leave after explaining everything there? I don't think so. It was just easier to get him here and explain, where we actually have proofs for our claims, otherwise we would waste too much time. And the sooner we do it, the sooner Morrison will wash my head with his lecture and the sooner we will go to rescue Dante."

"Will Morrison actually let us go?"

"I don't need his approval. I'll do it with his 'okay' or without it. Dante didn't leave me before, during or after Arkham Incident, so I'm not going to leave him now."

Lady's eyes are fierce, they are practically burning like two little stars. Vergil also just now realised she's got heterochromia. Such an unimportant detail to take a note of. 

What's more curious is her loyalty towards Dante. She doesn't know full story, she doesn't even know where his brother is or how dangerous that rescue mission will be, Lady straight up says she's going to get him back, no hesitation in her voice. 

And Trish too. Vergil notes she said 'let us', not 'let you go'. The blonde also doesn't seem too interested of getting 'yes' from this Morrison. Whatever happens, the two women go together. Probably the kid too, otherwise he wouldn't be there, he still would be in the coffee shop. But that begs the question: who exactly they are that they can seriously consider and even run such operations? And what Dante did to gain such loyalty from them? 

More questions, no answers. Vergil is slowly getting sick of it. 

They fo to the lift and when they are inside, instead of clicking just one button Lady clicks some sort of combination to the panel, but unfortunately Vergil started paying attention too late to see what it is. Pity. 

They are going down. Interesting, because from what the button panel says there shouldn't be any underground floors. 

The lift goes down and down and down and finally, after thirty long seconds, it stops and doors are opening. 

Well, it is rather spacey, Vergil has to admit. This floor still looks boring though. It's as if they hadn't had any ideas and just recreated the base office from Men in Black which is… unoriginal. It's not interesting at all. Zero creativity. White is almost everywhere, there are some plants but no actual flowers on them, so there's no colors other than white and green. 

If the situation was anything like normal, he would cry from boredom this place is giving him. 

Lady walks to some doors close by. She opens them and goes in first, not bothering to check if all of them are there too. Rude. 

The small office is as boring as the rest of this establishment. 

"So, you wanna know what's going on, so I'll tell you what's going on."

Maybe finally Vergil gets some answers.


	3. Day 3: Are you sure it's him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta? Nope.

"I'm this agency, when you start to work here, we got the rule, where during your training to become a secret agent you can't tell anyone about your job. Not to a friend, not to a family, definitely not to your priest. How is agency going to trust a newcomer when they tell everyone about the job in the first week? Agents are often trusted with sensitive informations that aren't meant for civilian's ears, our boss has to have a complete confidence in his people and that they won't tell it to anyone, except to a superior or authorised personnel."

Vergil guesses that makes more or less sense so far.  

"Training normally takes from two to four years, it really depends what you're supposed to do. Some agents are specialised in field information gathering, like me and Dante, some are trained to become our hackers if we see a potential. As I say, it depends on the person's strengths, but also if we have lack of personnel in teams. For example, if you're in more or less equal level when it comes to hacking and field work, but we don't have enough people in hackers team, the boss will assign you to the hackers."

So far so good, even if that innuendo is a bit long, in Vergil's opinion. 

Somewhere in the middle of the explanation, the guy who barged in Vergil's home after Lady has left, saying something about doing his paper job. 

"After that training some agents tell their significant other about the job, just like your father did, from what I gather."

Wait, stop. 

_What?_

"My father? Mother said he died in an accident!"

"That's the official reason for masses, because we couldn't exactly say that he was KIA."

"KIA?"

"'Killed In Action'. It's one of status acronyms we use around. Dante's MIA, which means 'Missing In Action'. Dante told me you were young when that happened so you never learnt the truth, but enough of that. Dante is in that second group of agents that tells no one about their job. Those people have their own reasons for doing so, so you'll need to ask him about that. So far so good? Fantastic."

"It's actually the first time when Dante didn't come back from the job" Trish starts. "He's one of the best field agents we have. Probably he wouldn't even get caught if he didn't saved the newbie."

"Actually I wonder why Dante got send with that guy…" 

"I heard it was something about the old favour. I heard the guy helped Dante get to the root of the problem he had in one mission and now that guy cashed that favour. He wanted Dante to take his assigned apprentice for the mission,you know, to get some experience, and Dante agreed. And now, here we are."

"Wonder how that pupil had fucked up."

"Why don't you think it was Dante's fuck up?"

A tall man, taller than Vergil actually, which is impressive in and of itself, comes into the room. He is wearing black suit with white dress shirt, on his head he has a black fedora. The clothes he's wearing aren't the cheapest, Vergil notes. They are fitting him as if they were tailor made and the fabrics are of the better ones from what he can see. 

Vergil can also faintly smell cigarettes on the man.

Morrison doesn't even look at him, he seems to just peripherally aware that Vergil stands there, but without acknowledging him further. 

"Really Morrison? Dante is known for _not_ fucking up and even if he does, he quickly fixes the mistake and the mission is still successful."

Nero seems pretty convinced in his claim. 

"It had to be this guy's fault if Dante is still not here, eating pizza and being his smug bastard self."

"Gonna agree with the kid, Morrison."

The man sighs and smiles a little. 

"And I presume there's nothing I can tell you to _not_ go and rescue him, right?"

Without even waiting for reply, Morrison takes a cigarette, puts it in the mouth and lights it up, and ever so slowly draws in a breath. 

"I just want you to know that people up there _don't_ approve of this and officially you can't go. If you do, you'll be probably disciplinary suspended for some time. Who knows for  how long."

Lady snorts.

"As if we let something like that stop us."

"What about Nero? He's still pretty fresh in this whole thing and…"

"If you think I'm not going, then you have another thing coming. The old man helped me so much and I finally can begin repaying the debt."

"You know you'll get a harder blow in your career than us, right? All in all, we've got decades to build up their trust, while you have just some years." 

"Lady, are you deaf or something? I'm going. End of story."

Morrison laughs at that. 

"Okay, okay, I see you're not going to back down. Fine. We got some new info about the boss of that group" at that the man throws some photos and… 

Oh shit.  

"Wait, who're you?" 

Lady gives Morrison a quick explanation while Vergil stares at the photo. 

No way. 

_No way._

"This is my boss." 

Morrison stops reprimanding Lady and her 'reckless, stupid actions and hot temper' and looks at Vergil with a faint surprise written on his face. 

"You know him?"

"This guy. He's my boss in the library. He's an asshole, but rather easy to work with. Mundus, he invited me and Nevan twice over his home for a tea and a dinner."

The house they've been in was of moderate size, not too big and not to small for one person to live in. It also doesn't stand out of the rest of buildings in the neighbouring. He's got three big rottweilers that are really just big teddy bears and really cuddly. He's got one car, Fiat Panda in a black colour and one bicycle without a light on the back. Mundus also has a small garden and exactly two trees. 

 _How_ that man can be a criminal?

"Are you _sure_ Mundus is the boss of that group? I couldn't probably find a more mild mannered man, even if he's an asshole in his soul."

"Yeah, but you also didn't suspect your brother is a secret agent" says Lady lazily. 

She's right, even if it hurts Vergil's pride to admit it. He hates her with a burning passion. He doesn't care that he knows Lady for barely an hour, there are things that you just _know_ , and this is one of them.

"To be fair to you, no one thinks Dante is cut out for his job until they see him in action. And he's really good at keeping his secrets" says Trish, looking in her phone. She seems to be texting someone. 

"Can we stop finally chit-chatting and just get on with that rescue already? Old man isn't getting any younger and fuck if we know what they're doing to him now."

Nero is one impatient man, but he's got a point. 

Vergil can only hope now his brother is well. 

"Okay, I got Mundus location, _Gloria_ will send you all the coordinates. Nero, use _Red Queen_ to try and contact with _Rebellion_."

"On it."

Those names makes no sense, but Vergil is going to grill Dante for informations, so he doesn't feel the need of learning what those names mean just yet. 

Vergil feels a big hand laying on his shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go have a tea and let those three works on getting back your brother. The less details we know, the better" Morrison looks at the rest of the group. "You know the drill, I said you can't go and after that neither I nor this gentleman know anything. _Capishe_?" 

Morrison and Vergil leave the room before anyone could answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Lady really explain to Vergil how everything is working in the agency? Probably not, but if she didn't do it, Dante would.  
> So you can say she just saved him one headache.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Spardacest Discord. Thanks =)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09) I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void.


End file.
